


(cat)ch

by XellyChan



Series: mortal kombat discord comment fics [5]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XellyChan/pseuds/XellyChan
Summary: Kuai sighs a mournful little sigh and pulls the corner of his pillow over his eyes, blocking out the light and settling back down. "I'll get up when the summer ends or if we're being attacked. Not before then."





	(cat)ch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mdkeller99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdkeller99/gifts).

> another discord request fic. Kittens and kuddles and playing with kittens. 
> 
> It took me a minute to tack on an ending, but as always, there's room to expand on it.

Straightening his belt, Hanzo huffs a fond laugh. He bends at the waist to press a lingering kiss to Kuai's cheek, lax with an uneasy sleep and dusted with a light layer of frost. Kuai makes a small, unhappy noise, twisting away from Hanzo's light touch and off into a corner of the bed not touched by the warm afternoon sun streaming in from the wide windows.

"S'hot," comes Kuai Liang's sleepy mumble.

"So delicate," Hanzo teases, crawling in after his lover. "Summer's barely begun and you're already melting."

A bleary, baleful blue eye peeks open, shooting Hanzo a miffed glare from behind the cool pillow Kuai had buried his face in. Before long the glare fades behind a sleepy blink, and Hanzo watches, amused, as Kuai buries his face deeper into the pillow, content to drift back to sleep. Hanzo moves over the bed, bracketing Kuai's relaxed body with his own, fists on either side of Kuai's pillow, then leans down to teasingly nuzzle into disheveled black hair. "You're going to sleep away your entire visit here." Hanzo chides, nipping Kuai's ear.

"S'okay," Kuai mumbles, patting a sleepy hand clumsily over the side of Hanzo's face. "If you had it your way, I'd never leave your bed anyway."

Hanzo laughs, lowering himself to his elbows. "That's true enough. I want to show you something though."

Kuai hums, the sound curious even as he makes no other movement to wake up.

"You're not getting up," Hanzo chides, sliding off to the side and wrapping his arms around Kuai's waist, pulling his lax body into his chest.

Kuai's brows furrow together as he squirms from the sudden warmth pressed flush against his back. When Hanzo doesn't let him escape the circle of his arms, Kuai sighs a mournful little sigh and pulls the corner of his pillow over his eyes, blocking out the light and settling back down. "I'll get up when the summer ends or if we're being attacked. Not before then."

Hanzo snorts, leaning forward and placing a gentle bite on the back of Kuai's neck. "Have it your way then, Grandmaster," he says, suspiciously casual before he lets go of Kuai and rolls off the edge of the bed and into a teleport.

When he returns, his arms are full of a wriggling, squirming mass held in a worn, but soft blanket. With a smug smile he opens his arms, the blanket unbundling and small, fuzzy, pot-bellied kittens tumble gently to the bed, mewling and purring. One stays behind its littermates and bats at the blanket still in Hanzo's grasp, soft little claws latching on and trying to climb, but the rest stumble and sway around the bed, exploring their new surroundings.

A very bold, very loud kitten hops right on Kuai's hip, meowing high and squeaky as she pounces along Kuai's side before losing her balance and sliding off his shoulder and landing, still mewling, in front of Kuai's nose. Undeterred, she plants her soft little paws on his cheek and pipes up with a thin, reedy cry, sticking her milk damp muzzle into Kuai's hairline and curiously sniffing at him. Kuai wakes with a tiny startle, pushing himself up on his elbows and dislodging the kitten from her perch. He blinks, staring uncomprehendingly at the kitten who'd woken him, her baby claws now caught in the sheets.

The rest of the kittens choose to make themselves known, mewling and squeaking as they pounce over the shifting sheets, one viciously attempting to wrestle Kuai's foot beneath the thin cover. Kuai paws at his sleepy eyes, passing a wry but amused look at Hanzo from over his shoulder as he twitches his foot away, much to the kitten's delight.

"You did say you'd only wake up for an attack. You didn't specify the magnitude," Hanzo reasons, plucking the kitten still trying to climb him off his front, tickling it's the round little belly.

Kuai wrinkles his nose but smiles, pushing himself to lean against the headboard. "Truly a grave oversight on my end." He plucks up one of the waddling kittens, pulling it away from its path towards the edge of the bed, much to its dislike. It cried and squirms in his grasp until he swaddles it against his belly, rubbing between its tiny ears with a careful finger. "Well," Kuai says, voice deepening in a yawn. His jaw cracks and he clears his throat, an eyebrow raising as he gives Hanzo an unappreciative look. "I suppose your vicious siege has worked, I'm _awake_ now."

"Don't pout, Grandmaster," Hanzo gathers the wandering kittens together, herding them into place atop Kuai Liang. "Would you really prefer to sleep your vacation away?"

Kuai Liang snorts, deigning not to answer, but Hanzo can see that he's quickly livening up, idly beginning to play with the assembled kittens on his lap. Hanzo watches as Kuai begins to coax several of them to pounce on his waggling fingers, gently wrestling a particularly rambunctious one into submission. Chuckling, Hanzo sits back down on the corner of the bed, undoing one of the ties of his armor to dangle above the kittens.

After a long silence filled only with the occasional chuckle or mewling cry, Kuai sniffs delicately, gently touching the tip of his finger to a quivering, tiny kitten nose. "There are worst starts to summer," a pleased, content smile curves over his handsome face, sending warmth pooling in Hanzo's ribcage.

Hanzo drops the tie into the maw of tiny, batting paws and leans forward, cupping Kuai's cool cheek, sneaking a chaste kiss from that smiling mouth.


End file.
